A Tiny Adventure
by hamishwarfare
Summary: This story takes place during A Different Kind of Side Effect. Experiment 415 is activated and gives everyone on the island a little experience, and with Lilo still not use to her abilities she could really do without it!
1. Part 1: An Egg Hatches

Well i have been talking about sub stories for a "differant kind of side effect" and now here it is. This takes place just after chapter three but before chapter four. one minor note for readerpal: thank you for the E-mail, because if it was not for you this story would still be in the works (your E-mail gave me a determination to finish this chapter). anyway enough talking...or would that be writing...anyway as i was saying. onto the story!

**

* * *

**

**A different kind of side effect story**

**A Tiny Adventure**

Deep in a forest on the island that held more alien life than any other place in the world, the sun shone so brightly and happily that even the loneliest and darkest of hearts could not help but smile. The birds where happily chirping without a care in the world, in the trees that where growing happily and peacefully over a small river that separated the forest into two. As the current continued on its quest to reach the sea it has to cross a small cliff that was formed millions of years ago when the island itself was being created. On the rock face of this cliff where the water falls down to the floor below it, grew a single lone tree just above the bottom of the water fall. Hidden away within the branches and leaves of this tree lay a small nest, and within that nest their was one single white egg. The egg was quite a bit smaller than a normal bird's egg and it seemed to shine when the sun managed to break threw the protection of the leaves and touch it. However the strangest thing about this egg was that it did not belong to any bird from the island…or on the world for that matter. It had weird markings on one side that seemed to make out numbers, three numbers to be exact; the markings on the side seemed to make out the numbers 4, 1 and 5. This egg lay happily in its pen…that is until the spray of the water fall gathered enough moisture on one leaf in particular; this caused a single drop of water to form and then land on this special and unusual egg. If someone was observing this egg they would have been shocked to find that the egg seemed to react with the drop of water that had landed on it. As soon as the water landed on the egg, the egg exploded into a glowing ball of energy before a bright flash of light removed all evidence of an egg. In the eggs place stood a small creature. The creature stood on two feet and had a slender body, its head was long and also quite slender but it seemed to widen out at the top before coming to a very curved point. It also had a tail that had a triangle in the end of it, something that you would expect a demon to have. But this thing could not be a demon since it was not summoned and did not look threatening in the least. Maybe because the creature was a calming light blue colour with a white stomach and a white circle surrounding each of its black eyes at the base of its quite long head and had drooping ears at a parallel height with the eyes on its head that prevented him from looking dangerous. It might also be that the creature seemed to be about 10 inches tall from top of the head down to its foot that prevented him from looking threatening. The creature looked around at its surroundings admiring the view before it jumped out of the tree that it was in and landed in the water below, after swimming out of the river and shook some of the water off, it started to wander around the forest. After walking in a random direction for a while this creature came about the biggest tree in the forest. Not wanting to go around this giant tree, the creatures' eyes changed colour from pure black to pure white and then the creature touched this monster sized tree with its hand. Then within a blink of an eye the giant tree that towered over everything just seemed to vanish into thin air. The creature giggled to itself before running further in the direction that it wanted to go.

In the same forest but far off in the other direction of the creature, lay a grounded space craft. It was black and had three engines, two of which looked like basic jet engines but looks can always be deceiving if someone was to remember that creature moments ago. At the front of this ship, their lay an entrance. The entrance was big enough to allow a twenty foot tall person access to the inside of the ship very easily. When you are actually inside the ship, it seems to be so much bigger than it looks on the outside. All the corridors and rooms are taller than twenty feet, again to allow someone of that size to wonder around the ship with no problems. As you go up an elevator to get access to the lounge area of the ship, you begin to hear a beeping sound, like a digital alarm clock only quieter and not as harsh. This strange beeping noise was coming from something that could not possibly be an alarm clock. It had a big dome over a small body that was quite square in shape. The dome was coloured a basic blue colour and the body was a similar colour except it had a green patch in the middle if it.

As this weird alarm clock beeped, a small rumble was felt and grumbling was coming from one of the doors that led into this room.

"Hmm why do I haft to do all the work around here"

a 20 foot whale like creature said as he walked into the room. He went up to this strange alarm clock and pressed the middle of the green panel in the middle of its blue body. Then all of a sudden the beeping sound stopped. In its place the dome on top of this alarm clock became covered in green lines and a picture of the creature that came out of that strange egg was standing in amongst the lines. Then all of a sudden the alarm clock started talking

"Experiment 415 activated. Primary function capturing main personnel or item of the enemy force and bring it back intact"

With this news the 20 foot tall alien seemed to smile a little. But the smile was short lived because seconds later the main monitor of the room turned on and the face of a gerbil appeared.

"Gantu. What are you doing you pathetic fish faced fool? Have you not heard the containment computer telling you that another one of my valuable experiments has been activated?"

"I did hear it sir" Gantu replied

"Well then get going and capture it"

Hamsterville said before turning off the communication link. With the communication link off Gantu let out a big sigh and then moved over to where he kept his containment capsules and blasters. As he done this 265 came into the room carrying a giant submarine sandwich that was as big as he was tall.

"so G man I take it that there is another experiment on the loose and the phone call moments ago was from Hamster-wheel"

625 when he finally moved the sandwich out of his face and noticed Gantu collecting the items that he always has with him when on experimenting catching, or not catching in the case of nearly every single experiment that has been activated. Gantu said nothing as he finished getting everything that he needed and headed to the exit of his ship.

Over at the household that we all know and love, someone who lived their was trying to teach another how to control her new strength. However it was not going all that well and another person of the household was not happy about it,

"Stitch how much longer will her training be, this is becoming very expensive thanks to Lilo always breaking cups or cutlery that she is holding"

Nani asked when she saw that yet another cup was broken in Lilo's hand thanks to her strength. Lilo was use to her things breaking in her hand by now, but she was also beginning to wonder when it would end. This was the seventeenth mug that she had broken and when add to her list of things that she had broken, it would make: seventeen mugs, twelve glasses, fourteen spoons, twenty seven knives and twenty seven forks. Fortunately the cutlery was just bent out of shape and was easy to bend back into position. However the mugs and glasses where another matter. Jumba kept insisting that it was possible for him to mend the cups, but when Nani agreed to allow him to fix them he got too distracted when he saw what Lilo had done to the cups that he went straight to his computer and started investigating her abilities further, and because of this the cups where never fixed, so Nani had to resort to buying new ones.

It has been several days since Lilo had woken up and she was still not use to her new body or her surroundings for that matter. Her surroundings had not changed really…its just that everything is so much more fragile than she was use too, also everything around her was in so much more detail that at first she was getting migraines because of it, however a human body is quick to adapt and thanks to her old bodies upgrades it was no longer than a day before they subsided and she was able too see everything without a problem. Recently she had asked Stitch to help her get more use with her new body, and it was clear to the both of them that she really needed it, because just as she finished asking him she walked over to her record player wanting to listen to some of her Elvis records. As she got a good grip on her hound dog it just shattered into several big chunks that scattered themselves on the floor. Fortunately for Lilo and her record, Jumba had experience of fixing the record, thanks to the phantasmo incident, and it was as good as new in a matter of moments. Stitch could not give Lilo a definite answer to Lilo then and now he could not give a definite answer to Nani, possibly a more accurate answer but not a definite one.

"umm I think it should not take terrible much longer now. Lilo under-stands how strong she is, however her…umm, her…s-sub-con-shis (subconscious) is still adapting to her new strength. Right now it all depends on how fast it can learn"

"I suppose that's the best you can do right now Stitch. And I am also happy to see that your English is coming along nicely. You got stuck on subconscious, I think, but you stuck at it without resorting back to your alien language. Doing that is the only way for you to learn how to speak properly"

Nani said before she patted Stitch on the head then went over and hugged Lilo however Lilo did not hug back. The last time Lilo hugged her sister Jumba had to put Nani into one of his medical inventions because two of her ribs where quite badly bruised, but thanks to Jumba's science the bones where as good as new within several hours. Ever since that incident Lilo has tried as hard as she could to learn her own strength, and she was beginning to get the hang of it. A good bit more time of training later and a good meal in their stomachs, Lilo and Stitch went to bed. Stitch went straight to sleep without a worry, but it took Lilo quite a bit more time to get to sleep. She was still thinking over the worst possible moment with her new strength over and over again in her head. She kept thinking that she would loose her sister in something as harmless and as innocent as a simple hug between herself and her sister,

"no I won't let that happen. I will get my new strength under control no matter what it takes…or how long it takes. Wait that brings up a thought. If I remember correctly, when Skip sent me and Stitch forward in time. I kept getting older as we did the ten year jumps, while Stitch stayed the same, so that must mean that Stitch dose not age. So if Stitch did not age, that means that I should not age at all…wait then I will out live Nani. Its sounds perfectly logical since I am younger than her, but with me never aging then the majority of my life will be without her. What a disturbing thought I hope that if it is true I can get Jumba to help me out there"

Lilo said to herself. This sort of talking with herself continued for a while before she eventually fell asleep. Unknown to Lilo Stitch had been awake the entire time and heard everything that she said, when Stitch heard all of this he made a silent promise to both himself and Lilo that he would get Lilo's strength under control, and then to see about her worries of her long life and Nani's short life with the help of Jumba, before falling asleep himself.

The next morning was uneventful. Nani went to work the same time that Lilo and Stitch got down from their bedroom. Pleakly got both Lilo and Stitch a bole of cereal before he went off to start cleaning the house. When Lilo and Stitch started on their breakfast Jumba went off to his bedroom to work on something that no one understood, the only thing that they did know was that it was about Lilo and her abilities. During her breakfast Lilo just kept thinking about what she had just thought of last night concerning herself and Nani, that if she is really like Stitch and he dose not age, then she would not age. And that would mean that the majority, if not all of her life would be without Nani. Then she thought of Jumba and Pleakly and wondered if they had long lives or if they would die at the same age of an average human. All of these thought made her quickly loose her appetite and start playing with her breakfast. Amazingly, Stitch managed to see what was going on with Lilo, over the food that was lane on the table in front of him.

"Lilo what is wrong. You have not been touching your food and you seem to always be in deep thought with a con…con-cern…ed (concerned) look on your face"

Stitch said as he looked at Lilo with a concerned look on his face. Lilo looked up from her bole and stared right back at Stitch wondering if she should tell him about her worries or not. Maybe it was Stitch's worried face, or maybe it was the fact that she needed to tell someone, maybe it was something else entirely. But the fact remains that she told everything that was bothering her to Stitch. She told him about how worried she was that she would hurt someone she cared about, she told him that she was scared of out living nearly all of her ohanna. She even told him that she was feeling uncomfortable about keeping the secret about herself from Victoria. As Lilo talked Stitch just listened with a caring face on, he could see that Lilo was beginning to feel better about the things now, but some of them where quite well thought out. He himself never gave the skip event much thought but looking at it now he could fee that he indeed did not age. That got him to thinking about life without his ohanna, without Lilo. To say the least it made him a bit nervous, but those thoughts quickly left his head when he remembered that Lilo is now an experiment and she too would probably live as long as he will. With that out of his trail of thoughts he quickly changed to the matter that Lilo was worried about…out living all of her family and friends by a very long time.

"Lilo when that hurdle comes, I'm sure Jumba will fix something up to increase Nani's life, if she wants it, and Jumba will live a good few decades longer than any human in your history quite happily, as well as Pleakly. So there is nothing to worry about for a long time still"

Stitch said in his original language so that no one would understand what he was talking about except himself, Lilo, his experiment cousins, and Jumba. Except it was only Lilo and himself at the table, so no one else would have been able to understand them. After hearing Stitch's comment to what was bothering her, Lilo felt quite a bit better, looking at what Stitch said, that she still had a quite a long time until she should begin to worry about the things that she has been worrying about. With that out of her system Lilo smiled at Stitch before she started to throw her breakfast all the way down her throat joined nanoseconds later by Stitch.

Back over at Gantu's ship, Gantu has just entered his ship after spending all night trying to catch this newly activated experiment. As soon as he walked into the kitchen he saw 625 awake and busy making himself a grilled cheese sandwich,

"625 can you please be quiet today. I was up all night trying to catch this experiment so I am going to bed now"

"ok G man. But why where you up all night trying to catch this experiment? You have only done that once before and that was because Hamsterville gave you a direct order to do so"

"I did it because it might make Hamsterville happy to get the experiment within twenty four hours of its activation. However after careful thinking during my experiment hunting, I realised that it would be impossible for me to make that fur ball happy. So I gave up and came back here to get some sleep. Now if you will excuse me" and with that Gantu went off to his bedroom to catch up on some well deserved sleep. When he finished making his sandwich 625 went into the lounge part of the ship and was about to turn on the TV when he remembered that he would keep it quiet for Gantu…at least until 625 knew that he was fully asleep. So while he waited for Gantu to fully knock himself out, he wondered over to the experiment computer,

"hmm lets take a look at this new experiment. Maybe I can figure something out to help fish face"

625 said to himself as he turned on the computer and then put up the file of 415. The computer said the exact same thing that it said to Gantu, however 625 went further into the files of this experiment and came up with the full scale of how 415 captures its objectives.

"well then I guess it was a good thing that Gantu did not find this experiment or else he would not be here right now"

625 said to himself. He turned the computer back to standby and then noticed the time,

"ah Gantu will be fast asleep now and just in time too. My show on how to make the perfect ham sandwich is starting on the sandwich channel. I really should go on that show sometime and show them what they are doing wrong to their sandwiches."

625 said as he wondered back to the TV and started

* * *

Well that was chapter one of a tiny adventure. what do you think of it? PLEASE tell me along with ideas that you might like to see in any of my stories (you can also e-mail me them). So until the next time farewell

wee minor note: ware-wolf got hit on the head by me for saying "well its about time that you put a new story on melon head" though i think she was right


	2. Part 2: the start of an adventure

this is what you've all been waiting for. and what a long wait it was. now i know i said some time in April, but i do have an excuse. during april my hard drive decided to cook itself, causing all of my work to go bye bye. i had to wait about 4 days for my hard drive to arrive (it broke on a friday) and another couple of days to set it up. so that's my reason for this being late. but now that its here i hope you enjoy the new installment.

**

* * *

**

**A Tiny Adventure**

**Part 2**

**The Start of an Adventure**

After breakfast Lilo and Stitch went of into town to help Lilo get her mind of everything that was troubling her from the moment she woke up. Lilo had her hologram on, as well as her red muumuu, so she looked like every other person that they passed. She looked normal,

'But I'm not normal. Not any more anyway. I'm an experiment. Now, and the remainder of my life I'm stuck like this. But is it really that bad? I mean once I get use to my strength I can see it being really fun. But it will also be a great responsibility. I have to keep making sure that I am not using too much strength or else my cover is blown. God I never knew that there was so much I had to keep in mind…'

"Lilo are you ok?" said a voice, snapping Lilo out of her trail of thought.

"Sorry Stitch. Just thinking about how much pressure is on you all the time."

"That's ok Lilo. But I'm not Stitch. I'm Victoria." Victoria said with a smile on her face.

"Victoria! What are you doing here?" Lilo said still not certain where she was at this moment.

"Well we're standing in front of the grocers and I'm getting some milk for my mum. But what about you, what are you doing here?"

"Oh nothing really. I just wanted to go for a walk. You know, to help clear my head"

"Oh well ok. I better get going or else the milk might go off. See you later Lilo" and Victoria turned and headed down the road,

'Hmm I wonder what's bothering Lilo. Maybe I should ask her later'

Back at Gantu's ship, Gantu was just waking up after a well-deserved sleep. Well in his mind anyway,

"For once 625 did as I asked. Maybe that little guy isn't so bad after all," Gantu thought as he went into the bathroom to get a shower. But upon looking at his face in the mirror, Gantu regretted ever saying something nice about 615. Because staring right back at him was his face, with a drawn moustache and beard done by what appeared to be marker ink. Growling loudly Gantu finned the sink with hot water before splashing his face, with his hands, to try and get rid of the markings. Looking back at his reflection he saw that his face still had the moustache and beard combination.

"AAAAAAAH. 625 WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!" Gantu yelled at the top of his lungs while he waved his fists in the air. Over in the kitchen 625 was busy making a submarine sandwich when he heard the yelling coming from the bathroom,

"Ah I see fish face is up and noticed my handiwork. I wonder how long it will take him to remove that permanent marker moustache and beard" 625 said to himself as he finished putting the last bit of lettuce on his sandwich. 625's answer came in a form that he did not expect but should have seen. Because within seconds of hearing Gantu scream in rage, 625 was picked up by the scruff of his neck and was staring into the barrel of a plasma gun,

"625 do you have anything to say for yourself before I ruin your face" Gantu said through clenched teeth. 625 just gulped loudly before his eyes where filled with green light as the barrel of the gun fired.

Lilo and Stitch had just entered the forest that led to the back garden of their house. Nether one of them said anything as they walked through the thick forest, but their minds where full of restless thoughts that desperately wanted to be solved,

'Lilo is really taking this problem very seriously. I've never seen her take anything so seriously in my life. I know it's because of the face that she could very easily damage something, or worse still, someone. But she has had so much to work out with her new body and she has mastered nearly everything. If only she could see that, then maybe she will relax about her strength and just let her body adapt to its new form. I mean Jumba has said that the human body can adapt at a far greater rate than any other race he has seen, and its obvious in Lilo. I mean within a few days she has full control over her extra arms and her force fields. Maybe that's what's she's thinking about now. Maybe that's why she wanted to go on a walk. To help sort out everything she has done lately. After all with everything that's she been through, its no wonder she stressing out.' Stitch thought as he looked at his best friend in the whole universe. Fortunately for Stitch, Lilo was indeed thinking of all the things that she has done over the past few days. And seeing all that she has achieved in the last few days slowly brought a smile back onto her face,

'I can't believe that its only been a couple of days since I became an experiment. It feels like a lifetime. I've managed to get full control of most of my new body. The only thing that's left is my strength, and unfortunately that's the most dangerous thing about me. I mean how can I do anything when I don't even know my own strength. Then again, how can someone get full control over an extra pair of arms…and making force fields out of thin air? Maybe Jumba's right about the human body. I guess it is really adaptable. If only I can get my strength under control. I guess I just need a challenge or something. Something that makes me use my strength to its full, in a life or death situation or something. Preferably something that dose not put my life on the line now that I think about it.' Lilo thought as they continued their journey into the forest.

Unknown to Lilo, her wish was about to be granted. Because after a few more minuets of wondering the forest path, she bumped into something. This caused both herself and Stitch to snap out of their trails of thoughts to look at what they had just found. Looking down at the ground they saw a sky blue creature sitting their rubbing its head. It had a long demon like tail that was a matching sky blue colour, and its head was long and had a very soft curve, quite similar to yin's head (experiment 501). Its small, black, beady eyes showed no sign of what it was thinking, or what it was about to do next. Getting back up onto its feet, Lilo and Stitch where surprised to see that the top of this creature's head only came up to Lilo's knees. As the creature dusted itself off, it was only now that Lilo and Stitch realised that this was an experiment.

"Cousin" was all that Stitch said as he got up onto his two feet and started to walk towards the experiment. Hearing Stitch speak for the first time, the creature turned to face his new guests and had an expression on his face that showed that he only just now realised that they where their. As Stitch got closer to the experiment, the experiments face changed from one of mild surprise, to a grin. But this grin was no ordinary grin. This grin was a grin that screamed evil and mischievous. The grin that was slowly spreading across the experiments face did not slow Stitch, as he got closer and closer. But it did get Lilo to wonder over to the experiment as well, wondering what it was up too. Just as Stitch was about to grab the experiment in a hug, its eyes suddenly glowed a bright white colour before it reached out and touched Stitch in the stomach.

This caused Lilo to gasp in surprise, because with in a blink of an eye, Stitch was gone. The only evidence that Stitch was there at all was that the creature still had its hand out where Stitch's stomach once was,

"What have you done to Stitch!" Lilo yelled at the experiment as she quickly closed the gap between the two of them. Grabbing the experiment by its fur at its neck, she lifted it up, just as she had seen someone lift a guy by his t-shirt on TV, and only stopped when she was staring directly into its eyes. This instantly removed the smile from the experiments face, the sight frown returning on its face. The creature said nothing. In fact its face said nothing other than "I don't care", which was written all over it as its eyelids where only half open. This made Lilo even angrier, which caused her to tighten her grip on the experiment,

"I'm only going to ask you one more time. What did you do to Stitch?" Lilo said threateningly as a low growl was released from her throat. She had no idea where this anger came from. All she knew was that it appeared at the exact same time that Stitch had vanished and that it was focused at this creature. This action produced some results, though it was not one she liked. The creature's face slowly changed back into a smile as Lilo felt something on her stomach. She looked down to see that the creature had his hand on her stomach. Finding what had distracted her, she brought her eyes back up to see the experiments eyes suddenly glow white once again before she felt a strange weightless feeling all over her bode, and then everything went black.

Back over at Gantu's ship, Gantu had just left 625 to go and look for the experiment some more, leaving 625 to clean himself up. At this moment in time 625 was looking into the bathroom mirror.

"I hope Gantu dose find that experiment. Then he will be the one in need of help and the only person he can go to too get help on this planet is me. Then I will make him feel as insignificant as he makes me feel" 625 said with a smile on his face as he finished cleaning all of the burn marks that Gantu's plasma gun placed all over him. 'What Gantu doesn't realise about that experiment is that it shrinks its target down to about 2 centimetres tall. That's smaller than an earth ant. Oh I can't wait to see him that small.' 625 thought to himself as he left the bathroom to go and get some very small doll accessories for his inevitable revenge.

"Lilo. Lilo. Come on Lilo wake up" Stitch said, in his native tong, to Lilo as he gently pushed Lilo's arm with his hand. Slowly but surly Lilo began to wake up, which made Stitch sigh in relief.

"hmm, what happened. And where are we!" Lilo practically shouted as she got an eyeful of her surrounding. It looked like they where in a strange, alien forest. All the trees where green from the ground to the tip, which looked to be about 3 meters tall. The sky was covered in green clouds that did not move from their position, and the ground they where on was covered in craters and giant stones. But the weirdest thing about this planet was that it had two huge, Earth like, blue tree trunk like things just beside where they sat.

"I don't know what happened. Or where we are. The last thing that I remember was going over to my cousin when I got this strange feeling before I passed out. I just woke up now and saw you asleep. So I went over and woke you up" Stitch said, again in his native tong.

"Hmm lets see. I remember you going over to your cousin. Then you vanished into thin air. That's when I went over to your cousin and asked him what happened to you. The rest is just a blur, before you wake me up here. Oh and Stitch, just because we are on an alien world dose not mean that it is an excuse to talk in your native tong."

"Oh, sorry" Stitch said quickly reverting back to English.

"Right, the first thing I suppose we do is look for some form of colony so that we can get a space ship to get us back to Earth." Lilo said taking her role of leader once again.

"But what if they don't have the technology?"

"Then we get them to help us make the technology. After all we do have brains the size of super computers. How hard could it be?" Lilo said as she got up from her sitting position on the ground.

It was here that they noticed something strange, apart from their surroundings. When Lilo got back on her feet, she was looking right into the eyes of Stitch. Normally Lilo could see over Stitch's head, so looking into Stitch's eyes was something she did not expect. Confused at this discovery, Lilo looked down on the ground to see if she was in a hole or if Stitch was standing on a hill. Seeing that they where both on the same level of ground, Lilo began to get a little scared.

"Stitch something's wrong. Normally I can see over your head, but were looking right into each other's eyes and where standing on the same ground" Lilo said with a little fear in her voice. Stitch was just about to say something when they heard laughing. Very loud laughing. Very, very loud laughing.

Looking around they could not see where the laughing was coming from. But that did not really matter because it sounded like it was coming from every corner of this new planet. Looking back at the two blue trees just beside them they noticed that the trees where furry. Following the trees up into the air, they noticed that the trees joined together to form one even bigger tree. Following that up even more they saw that the tree was actually moving. Not like a normal tree swaying in the wind. But actually expanding and contracting in width, like it was breathing or something. Lilo and Stitch started to move away from the tree so that they could see the top of it. Unfortunately for them the shock of realisation that occurred when they managed to see the tip of the tree was overwhelming. When they finally saw the top of the tree, they found that it was not a tree after all, but in fact the experiment that they bumped into. It was looking down at them with its non-expressing eyes while it laughed. That was where the laughing was coming from. Not all around them, but rather above them by about 50 feet. It was here that the realisation of their situation set in,

"S-s-Stitch. We ar…aren't on an alien world. Are we?"

"Naga"

"Wh…where still on Earth. Aren't we."

"Ih"

"W…w…we've been shrunk to the size of an ant. Haven't we.

"Ih"

And with that both Lilo and Stitch ran away from the experiment, screaming their heads off. The experiment stopped laughing as it watched the two ants run away. Once they where out of sight, which wasn't all that long, the experiment just smiled once again before walking off in the opposite direction of where Lilo and Stitch had just ran off in.

* * *

well how did you like that? i hope you enjoyed it. as with everything i do (as well as everyone else on this website) i would very much appriciate it if you give me a review. i don't know what story is going to be updated next, so you all have to wait and see. until next time. 


	3. Part 3: An Attempt at Normality

Finally, after so long we come to the last chapter of this story. I can honestly say that I probably won't do another of these experiment hunting stories. Especially if it'll take another 2 and a half years to complete

* * *

**A Tiny Adventure**

**Part 3**

**An Attempt at Normality**

After running for what felt like an eternity, Lilo and Stitch eventually stopped when the green forest and the earthy forest vanished, and in its place were a clear blue sky and a grey concrete ground. Thinking they were safe they sat down and tried to get their breath back from all the screaming, when a giant foot appeared out of no where and blotted out the sun. They both screamed and Lilo placed a shied around them instinctively as they made themselves as small as possible. The foot landed mere centimeters away from their point of view so in reality the distance was far too small to be measured by the naked eye.

As it landed the two tiny people bounced off the ground and smacked right into Lilo's shield before landing on the ground once again. Groaning loudly the two people started to get up, when a smaller earthquake came out of nowhere and rocked the ground making them loose their balance and fall of the patookies once again.

"Stitch, this is really not working. We're so small that people just walking near us are causing us to fall down, and some how I don't think our strength combined is enough to prevent us being crushed by someone. We've got to get off the pavement and back into the forest."

"But then we won't see the feet coming until too late" Stitch countered. Looking around quickly they saw that a nearby lamp post had a small hole in the base of it that was big enough for them to fit into; so running like a pair of mad dogs on fire they were within spitting distance of the hole, when a large clear plastic wall surrounded them, they had been caught.

Victoria was walking home from the beach, after delivering the groceries to her mother she ran off to the beach to see if Lilo and Stitch's wanderings led them to the beach, but it appeared that it didn't. Even cannonball hadn't seen them today and they always say hi to him whenever they go to the beach. So now she was trying to following in their footsteps by going for a little wander of her own; she had explored a little bit of the forests before going into town to get herself a bottle of vanilla coke. She then went to the lighthouse to see Sparky and to ask him if he had seen Lilo or Stitch today, but again he hadn't. Now really wondering were her two best friends were, she slowly wandered along the pavement in the vague direction of Lilo's house.

She had just made out the turning that she would have to take to get to Lilo's when she noticed something moving just at the bottom of her vision. Thinking it was a type of bug, and remembering Lilo's bug city, Victoria quickly drained the remainder of her drink before placing it down on top of the bottle over them, sealing the bug it in. It was here that she noticed that it wasn't one bug, but two; she also noticed that they were the weirdest looking ants that she had ever seen. They were both standing on two legs, and one of them was blue while the other one seemed to be red. Getting onto her knees, she leaned in close to get a better look at the strange looking ants; her eyes weren't fooling her, one of them was defiantly covered in blue fur, while the other one was almost completely covered in red fur, its legs had bits of tan colored fur on it and there were white spots covering its red fur; also its head had a black substance coming out from the top of it.

Something strange started to happen to the two ants that Victoria captured, they started to jump up and down waving their two front legs above their heads. Victoria then noticed that they only had four legs and the ones over their heads seemed to be a little wider at the ends than normal insects. Out of nowhere, a 12 tonne anvil crashed on Victoria's head as she realized that the insects were not insects at all, but they were people. People she knew very well. They were Lilo and Stitch.

Victoria got her face right down to the bottle and got an even closer look at the two, sure enough the ants were indeed Lilo and Stitch.

"Lilo? Stitch? Holy cow! It is! It really is you guy's! But what happened? Are you both going to be ok?" Victoria quietly asked as she removed the bottle from over their heads and instead placed her hand down for them to climb on.

Lilo and stitch were grateful to be let out of their temporary prison, since the smell of artificial vanilla was beginning to overwhelm the two. They were even more grateful that Victoria put her hand down to them so that they could climb onto it. After all there's no safer place than actually being above the killer feet. They tried to say thank you and explain what had happened. Unfortunately for all three of them Victoria wasn't able make out what they were saying. Thinking quickly however, Victoria decided to get to Jumba; if anyone knew what had happened and how to reverse it, it would be him.

Jumba was in the kitchen, finally getting around to fixing the broken mugs and glasses that Lilo broke. The work wasn't all that hard, but it was time consuming and Jumba did have to resist running of to his computer to study Lilo's handiwork more. He had just placed the handle onto Lilo's favorite Elvis mug when he heard the front door open and Victoria came jogging into the kitchen.

"Friendly Little girl? What you be wanting? Little girl is out with 626 at moment and am not knowing when they'll be back." Jumba said as he turned to face Victoria. It was then that he saw she was cupping something in her hand "Ah, you have found something that you are not knowing what it is and come to me to be finding out?" However Victoria just shock her head,

"No Jumba, I know what they are, what I don't know is how they got like this" Victoria said not realizing that Jumba didn't know what had happened to Lilo and Stitch.

"Well then. I suppose I can be telling you about the way of nature and evolution. Though am not knowing great a deal about Earth creatures, and some of what I say you will not understand. Ahem, Earth was formed over…"

"No Jumba you don't understand. Its Lilo and Stitch! They've become the size of ants" and with that Victoria moved her hand so that Jumba could get a clear view of the two ants in her hand.

Even though they were now safe inside the cupped hands of Victoria, Lilo and Stitch's lives were still very much at risk. At their current size even if Victoria walked to Lilo's house it would have been similar to a rollercoaster. As it was Victoria decided to jog, thinking that it wouldn't be so bad; Lilo was just glad she was an experiment now. The wind going past our two shrunken hero's was more than enough to drag them out of there protection, if it wasn't for Lilo putting up a shield to give them some cover. With every step that Victoria took, to our hero's if felt like a magnitude 7 Earthquake. They tried shouting until their throats got soar for Victoria to slow down, but it was obvious that she couldn't hear them.

They were so dazed that they barely noticed when Victoria stopped walking and started talking to Jumba. In fact it wasn't until light started to flood their eyes that they started to stir.

"Oh my, would you be looking at that. Little girl and 626 have become really little girl and 626. Hmm, this looks like the work of experiment 415. Was designed to sneak in and capture enemy personal or equipment, causing massive moral loss while strengthening your own forces. Unfortunately 415 never bothered to collect its target, so was classed a failure. Never could figure out why it didn't want to collect" Jumba finished to himself as he leaned in and had a very close look at the shrunken Lilo and stitch. "Hmm interesting. It appears you two are now same height. Was unaware that he shrunk everything down to that size"

"That's all well and good Jumba, but can we get them back to normal?" Victoria said, asking the question that was on the mind of the people in her hand.

"415 can be turning them back. All is required is for him to touch them while is eyes are glowing."

"But Jumba how can we going to get 415 now that Lilo and Stitch are this size?"

"You are making good point… I suppose we can be using growth ray on them, but am not sure what would happen."

"You think it won't work on them?"

"Oh no, it will work. Question is how it will affect them. 415's shrinking ability has slight electromagnetic discharge that makes enlarging almost impossible without him. However am knowing way to counteract that, so theoretically is possible; just never done before." Jumba said trying to explain it the simplest way possible.

"Well the only time I tried to catch an experiment, it was a total failure. And Lilo told me what happened when you and Pleakly tried to catch one. So I guess that just leaves these two. Jumba lets do it" with a firm nod Jumba led Victoria to his room.

We find Lilo and stitch in one of the most frightening places they've been in; standing at the base of a laser gun with an emitter the same size as your head. Yes they knew it wouldn't hurt them, Stitch more than Lilo, but it's still scary.

"Now then, this will be requiring precise measuring. For when is time to return you to normal using 415 am going to have to shrink you back first. So who is wanting to go first?" It was decided that Stitch would go first. Not because he braver or anything, but because Lilo was still frozen in place with the idea of being fired at by a laser that size.

With Stitch in place, Lilo was still in Victoria's hand; Jumba carefully aimed the growth ray then connected his laptop to it.

"Why aren't you just pushing that button?" Victoria asked pointing, with her free hand, at the big red button.

"With computer I can time all the way down to nanosecond, so am knowing how long to set it for shrinking later. Now 626 are you being ready?" Stitch jumped up and down signaling yes "Ok then, be bracing yourself because this may tickle." All Stitch could see after that was a green light.

By some sort of miracle Gantu actually had the experiment in his sights, it was just about to come across the beach. Raising his gun and aiming carefully he launched his net before the experiment could even blink.

"Ah finally; and still within 24 hours of activation. Maybe Hamsterville will actually be happy for once…who am I kidding he'll find something to criticize" Gantu said as he collected the net and prepared a capture container. Just as he was about to open the net and put the experiment into the container, the net glowed a bright white. Thinking quickly Gantu just scooped the net into the container, not wanting to touch the net. With the lid sealing the container, he had just enough time to let out a breath that he was holding before the net that surrounded the experiment vanished leaving the small blue creature trapped inside and appeared quite angry.

"no use trying that trick again. These containers are specifically designed to hold you guys in them" Gantu bragged to the experiment before he collected the container and started to walk off to his ship.

"hmm am guessing that calculations were a little bit off" Jumba commented as he looked over Stitch. Stitch had grown to about three quarters his original size, and though it was a great improvement to what he use to be; it still felt weird seeing everything just that little bigger than what your use too.

"Well its more than enough to kick the big dummies butt. So now its Lilo's turn under the ray" Victoria said as she placed her hand next to the spot that Lilo had too stand on. Slowly she made her way off Victoria's and stood in front of the growth ray; and while she did that, Jumba looked over his equations again.

"Ok am thinking this is right now, so without any hesitation lets begin! Little girl are you being ready?" Lilo jumped up and down to signal yes "Ok then, be braising yourself because this may tickle" the next thing Jumba knew was that a thick stream of smoke coming from the growth ray.

"_cough, cough,_ AHHA that is being problem. Did not get around to fixing growth ray after incident with 297! (shortstuff if that's wrong)" Jumba shouted triumphantly "Oh, but then calculations were correct then that means. Oh no." The green glow that filled the room, as well as the smoke, started too faded away, allowing everyone to see Lilo once again.

"Umm Jumba I think you may have messed up a little" came Lilo's voice from the ceiling. With the smoke completely gone, everyone could see that Lilo was now quite a bit bigger than she was meant to be.

"Lilo look at you! Your as tall as this room, you must be at least 10 feet tall" Victoria said with a weird mixture of amazement, sock, horror and even a little envy.

"Umm I think I'm bigger actually. Right now I'm on my knees" Lilo said with a hint of embarrassment.

"Well could you least, get, off, me!" Stitch cried from under Lilo's knee. This proved more chaotic than desired, because as she moved her knee off of stitch, a little too quick for everyone's liking, she knocked over a load of chemicals that were sitting on Jumba's desk; creating a bang even more smoke. The unexpected explosion right next to her caused Lilo to jump a little; but it was more than enough to make her hit her head on the ceiling. As she tried to rub her head she knocked over the bunk bed as well as the cupboard.

"Little girl please do not be moving! If this was anywhere else I'd be proud, but right now is worsening problem."

"Ok Jumba, but can't you shrink me down or something?" Lilo asked as a slight case of claustrophobia hit her.

"Would not be recommending. Am going to be having hard enough time as is working out how long to be shrinking you; that and am going to be busy trying to figure out what 297 done to growth ray. So while am doing that, you can be getting 415"

"Ok I guess me and Stitch will take care of getting 415"

"His name is Miki" Lilo said interrupting Victoria "And I guess I'll just wait here for you to get back" Lilo finished on a sadder note. Stitch and Victoria agreed before heading out the door.

Stitch was so much happier now that he was closer to his normal height, though he did notice the difference in the world. Like the fact that he was using more energy to keep up with Victoria. Or the fact that everything just seemed so out of place was causing his head to hurt a little.

"You ok Stitch? You don't want me to carry you or anything?" Victoria asked noticing that Stitch was having a harder time than normal keeping up with. To this, Stitch just snorted before picking up Victoria and going off even faster to Gantu's ship "I guess your ok" was all Victoria could say as she bounced above Stitch's head.

625 was a disappointed to see Gantu come back with both the experiment and his normal size,

"I see you've finally managed to catch an experiment Gantu. I take it you didn't see my cuse or the little girl then"

"No I didn't run into them. But even I had, this still was the easiest catch I've had" Gantu said proudly as he walked over to the transporter.

625 wanted to see Gantu so small, and thinking quickly, put the television on to Gantu's favorite show,

"Hey blubber butt, your missing your favorite show; Look at This" Gantu stopped heading towards the transporter and looked over towards the TV. Sure enough he saw the presenter talking away with someone whose face was covered in brightly colored cloths pegs.

"Oh I love this episode" came Gantu's reply as he set the container down as he walked over to his chair. 625 just grinned evilly as he walked over to the container, however he was knocked down by a small blue blur and before he even realized it the container was gone.

Stitch and Victoria were surprised at how easily they managed to get the experiment from Gantu. They had just cleared the ship when they heard Gantu cry out in frustration, before his foot steps on the metal flooring.

Stitch was carrying the experiment and Victoria was in front trying to clear the branches out of the way, but she failed to notice a root sticking out of the ground. She tripped on it and thanks to stitch running so close behind her, he tripped over her. As they started to get up, they were surrounded by a green net blocking everything from view.

"So you thought you could steal the experiment from me while I was distracted. Well too bad for you. Now I'm going to send this to Hamsterville before anything else happens" Gantu chimed as he picked up the container and the net "then I'll teleport you off to a deserted asteroid so you won't bother me any more."

Victoria and Stitch tried their hardest to break free from the next, but it proved much too strong. Slowly giving up hope, the sudden familiar sound was more than welcome,

"Excuse me" Lilo said as she tapped Gantu's shoulder. Gantu turned around and was shocked to see that the little earth girl was barely a head shorter than he was. He was so surprised that he didn't even notice the fist aimed at his head until it was too late.

With Gantu knocked out, Lilo carefully untangled Victoria and Stitch from the net.

"Are you guys ok?"

"Yeah we're fine Lilo, and not that I'm complaining or anything but how did you get out of Jumba's bedroom?"

"Yeah, want know"

"Well it turns out that Jumba has put hinges on the opposite wall as the door so he could bring in large equipment. I found that out as I tried to get out of Jumba's way; at first I though I had broken the wall and was too scared to look until I heard Jumba mention something about the wall and hinges. After I got the pins and needles out of my legs I came here to see if you needed my help, and that brings us up to now." Once Lilo finished explaining, she picked up the container, when they heard someone shouting to them; it was 625.

"Hey can I ask you a favor and borrow the experiment"

"Why do you want the experiment?" Victoria asked

"I want to use it on Gantu. I want to see his face when he's the size of an ant" the whole group just grinned evilly before Lilo opened up the container.

"Ah it feels good to be back to normal" Lilo said as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Yea, Ih Ih"

"I was getting a soar neck each time I had to look up into your face to talk to you Lilo" Victoria complained as she rubbed the back of her neck

"Well I did offer to carry you home so you wouldn't have to look up quite so much." Lilo countered.

"Like I was going to let you do that. It'd just be weird."

"I thought you liked weird" Lilo countered. Both girls stared at each other for a few seconds before laughter took the place of arguing and they had to hold their stomach incase they fell off. Stitch just looked back and forth between the two, before he started to join in with the laughter.

"But what are we going to do with Miki?"

"Simple, we're going to get Miki to help Ploot with the industrial waste that's too big for him to handle" Lilo said confidently. With Miki's one true place decided they started to head to the garbage yard.

Over at Gantu's ship, Gantu was just coming too.

"urgh, who knew the little girl could have such a punch" he said to himself as he sat up. It was then that he noticed that he was on a bed in a room that wasn't his ship. It looked like a simple country room, but what scared Gantu most was that he could stand up in it. Looking down at himself he saw that his uniform had changed and he was now in a frilly pink dress with white frills around the sleeves and base.

Just then the roof of his room opened up and a yellow furred hand quickly surrounded Gantu before he could react.

"Well looks like my new toy has finally woken up" 625 said as he brought Gantu up to eye level. "I tried to tell you before you left, the experiment captures people by shrinking them. So now I have my very own lining doll to play with" Gantu just screams in frustration before 625 shoves a dummy into his mouth.

* * *

The blach background appears and my Avatar walks onto the screen. "Hi everyone. Hamish started this story without me and was determined to finish it the same way, and look how long it took him to finish. Thats why i'm here; to help him speed up, that dosen't involve cruel and unusual torture involving me doing a puppy dog pout. So until nextime, which will be alot quicker than 2 and a half years now that i'm helping again, be well!" she bows to you all before skips off the screen again


End file.
